


Welovesherlollies: Open Arms

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, but he's forgiven, molly can draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers something about Molly, and then something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Open Arms

Sherlock knew that molly hated when people went through her stuff, in fact many people were opposed to the idea and of course Sherlock respected that _usually_.

But Molly was out of the lab, gone to pick up some coffee for them from the cafe around the corner of St. Barts and Sherlock needed something from her drawer.

He’d vowed to stay on the top of it to not rummage through the papers but a small corner of what seemed to be a very old copy of a journal caught his eyes, he’d never seen it before and it caught his curiosity.

When he opened it he found his own face staring up at him, and as he flipped through it he saw several familiar faces John, Lestrade, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, even a few of Mycroft, he smirked at the fact that she’d caught his brothers sour look perfectly.

His smirk fell when he saw the next picture _Tom_ , and he wasn’t wearing a shirt it made Sherlock cringe. Of course she wasn’t with him anymore; their relationship had ended not long after he’d returned from his two years away.

'What the hell Sherlock' he'd been so wrapped up in the pictures so interested in the change in her work over the years that he had not heard her return.

She snapped the journal out of his hands grabbing it close to her chest and looked almost embarrassed that he’d seen.

'Why have you never told me you could draw?' He asked, genuinely curious.

'Come on Sherlock that would be the kind of inane talk you despise so much, i've learned over the years that you don't care about what I have to say unless it involves cases or corpses.' She sighed, running her thumb over the binding of the book.

'But I do care,' he'd be shocked over his choice of words if he hadn't meant them but he did, as she'd rambled he realised just how much he did care of her at least, he remembered all that - inane talk - but only from her.

He knew John had told him about his childhood but Sherlock remembered none of it he didn’t remember if there had been a pet. But he remembered Molly telling him about her white cat Pearl he even remembered that she’d told him she’d found it walking around alone in the forest next to her childhood home.

He did care but only for Molly the realisation was so sudden Sherlock had to suck in a deep breath, and he stared at Molly with a kind of absence in his eyes.

There was a small squeak from her mouth as his mouth crashed to hers, but it was soon drowned as her lips started working against his.

'I remember everything you've ever told me Molly, your white cat, I remember the date of your father’s death, I remember the first time I saw you cry, I remember what you were wearing when I first met you. Beige khaki's, a green tank top, and that cherry jumper you love so much.'

The words were spoken in a rapid fire as his lips still lingered over hers.

'I know it'll take time for me to make you believe me,' he mumbled, keeping her gaze locked on his, hoping she could see his sincerity.

A smile grew on her lips. ‘Sherlock i’m even better at telling when you’re fibbing than Mary, which is why I know you’re telling me the truth so will you just please shut up and kiss me again?’

He did knowing that his life would be very different from now on, but if it always felt like this then he was happy to greet the change with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave comments and/or kudos.
> 
> And you can still always find me on Tumblr - welovesherlolly


End file.
